Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Transferring information between devices, such as handheld wireless devices, has become commonplace. In particular, the increase of functionality in smartphones and similar devices provides a growing ability to easily and securely transfer information. However, current technology relies on external support, frequently in the form of a server or other intermediary, to effect such transfers.